


I'm gonna stay eighteen forever  (cut me open), So we can stay like this forever (sun poisoned)

by queenhomeslice



Series: Promptober 2020 [26]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Birthday Prompto, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Promptober 2020, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Prompto’s friends surprise him for his eighteenth birthday.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Promptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937668
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	I'm gonna stay eighteen forever  (cut me open), So we can stay like this forever (sun poisoned)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final   
> Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own   
> the rights to FF in any way.
> 
> ————
> 
> Promptober Day 25: Friends 
> 
> Fic title from Brand New’s “Socco Amaretto Lime”

  
“Hey, so...do you have plans for tomorrow?” Prompto nervously fiddles with his bento box as he sits across from Noctis, cheeks burning. He never mentions his birthday—Noct, Ignis, and Gladio had missed it the first year he’d known them, and when Noct had bullied personal information from him a week later, the prince had thrown him a belated birthday party, despite Prompto’s insistence that the prince’s friendship was enough of a gift to last a lifetime.

His friends were on time for birthday shenanigans last year, even though Prompto hadn’t mentioned it. He had a sneaking suspicion that it had been Ignis who’d remembered. Prompto hopes he hadn’t been an inconvenience—Noct’s retainers are nice to him, but Prompto knows it’s probably out of politeness than anything else.

The prince glances up at him, chopsticks already around a clump of cold soba noodles.

“Uh, dunno. I’ll have to check my schedule.”

Prompto nods. “Yeah dude, no worries if you can’t.”

Noctis grins at him, and damn, Prompto is so head over heels for his prince, it’s _insane_. He wills down the blush and digs into his salad, eating until Noct begins to talk about the Nintendo Direct announcement that’s supposedly coming later tonight.

Prompto holds his camera as he walks home, crouching down near a patch of wildflowers to take some close-ups of the pretty purple and orange blossoms, when his phone dings in his pocket. He digs it out and sighs. It’s a message from Noctis.

_ Hey dude, about hanging out...big plans tomorrow. I’ll see you at school. :) _

Prompto bites his lip and sighs, trying not to be disappointed. He’ll see Noct at school—it’s automatically a good day when that happens. It’s just, well—tomorrow is his eighteenth birthday, and he’d sort of been hoping for a little get together like last year, even though it’s way more than he deserves.

He replies, slipping his phone into pocket afterwards.  _ No worries bro! See ya! _

Prompto shuffles home to an empty house and falls into a lonely sleep.

————

The knock on the door the next evening startles Prompto. He’d gone home after school and poured himself into his homework, only eating some corner store sushi while cramming for midterm exams.

He opens the door and is greeted with a lovely party: Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio, laden with gifts, bags of food, and a homemade cake.

“Guys,” he says quietly. He tilts his head at Noctis. “I thought you said you had big plans and couldn’t hang out?”

Noctis grins. “I never said I couldn’t hang out, you just took it that way. Besides, I do have big plans—this. You think I’d forget my best friend’s eighteenth birthday?”

Ignis chuckles behind him. “Pardon the intrusion, Prompto, but may we come in?”

“Oh yeah, well duh! Of course!” Prompto stumbles back, opening the door. He feels warm from the inside out, and tries not to cry as his friends make their way into his dining room.

Prompto leans back in his chair, belly full of Ignis’ homemade spicy curry, birthday cake, and ice cream. A small pile of gifts sits on the table—a brand new camera from Noctis, one that costs more than Prompto could ever hope to see in his lifetime; a couple of video games from Ignis, along with a simple cookbook; and some advanced photography books from Gladio, plus some new running sneakers. Prompto’s floored. He hadn’t expected anything like this, and he’s almost at a loss for words.

“Noct,” he breathes, looking at his prince, hoping he conveys even just a shred of the affection that he carries for Noctis Lucis Caelum. “I don’t know what to say.” He looks at Ignis and Gladio, who are rising from the table, dinner and dessert plates and bowls in hand. “And you guys...I’m just some dumb kid. You didn’t have to do anything. I mean, you’ve never had to, I just...”

“Prompto,” says Ignis, smiling. “You are our friend as well. We are happy to have you. It is my pleasure to help you celebrate your birthday.”

“Yeah Blondie, no sweat,” Gladio echoes, winking. “Any friend of princess is a friend of ours.”

Noctis rolls his eyes at Gladio’s pet name and waves his hands. “Hey don’t you two have dishes to wash?”

Ignis and Gladio cast him knowing smiles and shuffle into the kitchen, whispering among themselves.

Confused but happy nonetheless that Noct’s cool, charming retainers are so warm and welcoming, Prompto just smiles as they walk away. His eyes drift back to Noct, face heating up the longer he looks at his prince.

“So uh,” says Noct, voice wavering just a bit. “I have one last gift for you.”

“Oh Noct, it’s too much, you shouldn’t—“ Prompto panics.

“Hush,” says Noctis. “You can protest after you’ve received it, okay? But you have to close your eyes.”

“Uh...okay, right. Sure.” Prompto swallows and obeys. He trusts Noctis with his whole life. He lets his eyelids flutter shut, and he holds both of his palms face-up.

Seconds later Prompto feels the warm, sword-calloused hands of Noctis in his own, and he feels his heart suddenly start to do double-time. Then he feels the press of something soft and wet against his lips, and Prompto gasps, lips moving of their own accord against Noctis.

The prince pulls away and Prompto’s eyes shoot open—he can barely breathe. “No...Noct?” He gulps. They’re still holding hands.

Noctis’ full lips tick up at the corners. “Uh. Happy birthday, Prom.”

Prompto sniffs back tears. “You’re gonna make me swoon, dude.”

Noctis giggles. “Well, did you like it?”

“That’s the best gift I’ve ever gotten in my life.”

“Good, because that was my first kiss.”

“Oh, uh. Mine too. Obviously. Uh. Do y’think we could...do it again? Or is this a one-time gift?”

Noctis smiles and leans forward. “You can have as many kisses as you want, Prom.”

Prompto nods weakly, wondering if he’s dreaming. “Does this mean, uh. That we’re, uh. A thing. Like. A couple? Or whatever?”

Ignis and Gladio slide back into the dining room and Prompto jumps, but Noctis holds his hands firm.

“There are to be no public displays of affection,” says Ignis, adjusting his glasses. “We don’t need any more paparazzi around, we already have enough that are up his Highness’ business.” Ignis sighs. “But behind closed doors, yes. Noctis is free to date, as of right now.”

Prompto can’t believe this. Out of everyone in Insomnia, every other eligible bachelor or bachelorette in the whole city, the crown prince of Lucis has chosen _him_. He just stares at Noctis, dumbfounded.

“So yeah,” says Noct, nodding. “That is, uh. If you accept.”

“Accept what, being your boyfriend? Dude. That’s like. The dream.”

“Yeah?” Noct’s eyes light up. “Okay. Cool then. Uh. Happy eighteenth birthday, Prompto.”

Prompto flashes his new boyfriend the biggest smile he can muster. “Can I get another one of those birthday gifts, then?”

“Ugh, hormonal teenagers,” says Ignis, turning to box up the leftover cake.

Gladio just laughs and shakes his head as he looks at the prince and his new partner. 

Maybe Prompto was wrong. Maybe birthdays aren’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late post guys, my sister had a baby so I’m officially an aunt for the first time! Today was super busy lol. But thanks for reading, as always!


End file.
